1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat exchanger, particularly a gas cooler, having at least one collecting tank, which extends in a longitudinal direction and comprises a base and a cover and has at least two longitudinal channels, substantially circular in cross section, which are spaced apart at least in sections by at least one longitudinal partition wall formed by the base and/or cover, whereby the base, at at least one of its edge regions running in the longitudinal direction, has a rim by means of which the base overlaps on the outside an edge region, running in the longitudinal direction, of the cover or whereby the cover, at at least one of its edge regions running in the longitudinal direction, has a rim by means of which the cover overlaps on the outside an edge region, running in the longitudinal direction, of the base.
2. Description of the Background Art
WO 2004/088234 A2 discloses a generic heat exchanger in which the rim is formed by a continuous tab. After the cover is placed on the base, the rim is bent or folded in order to fix both parts to one another before a soldering process. This calls for a high material requirement and high forces for the bending or folding, however, whereby the joining forces, which predominate after the bending or folding between the base and cover, are small owing to the elastic deformation of the rim.
DE 10 2006 053 702 A1 discloses a collecting tank in which the rim is formed by individual tabs. Here as well, after placement of the cover on the base, the rim is bent or folded to fix both parts to one another. The joining forces between the base and cover are small, however, because of the thinning of material and elastic deformation of the rim.